Letters From Wizards
by SkittlesGal
Summary: Letters from Wizards and Witches to fanfiction authors who just didn't get it right... Inspired by Annabeth137. Rated T just in case... Set 3ish years after the war.
1. Not a conceited prat, Harry

_**Hello everyone! In a random burst of inspiration, I thought this would be fun to write. This story was inspired by Annabeth137's story **__**Dear Fanfiction**____**Writers**__** for Percy Jackson and the Olympians. You should totally check this out. Also, I am not JK Rowling. If I were, why would I be posting this here?**_

Dear Fan Fiction Writers,

I am very frustrated by the many portrayals that I have received. First of all, I am not a rude prat who goes around making sure everyone knows that I am _the boy who lived_. I'd rather not have had that fate at all. You do realize that my mom died so that I could live?

Second of all, I love Ginny. I am happy being married to her and I would never let anything bad happen to her. What is the deal with all these ships? I mean, honestly, I can see how you might get confused with all this "Harmony" stuff, and I do love Hermione, but she's like my sister for Merlin's sake! That might be ignorable, but then they get worse. Snarry? He fell in love with my mum. And then Herron. You do realize that I am married to Ron's sister, right? And then Drarry. Where on earth would you go with a ship named Drarry?! Not to offend, of course, but I would never go or do or… With Draco or Snape... I mean, that's just too…. You get the picture.

I'll give you one last chance. Please stop screwing with my morals (I am a Gryffindor) and I will leave you with the benefit of the doubt.

Not a conceited prat,

-Harry Potter

_**So first impressions are normally wrong, right? This is absolutely a horrible chapter but I re-wrote it three times and couldn't get it right. We will be hearing from Harry again in a while, but I want to do some other characters first. **__**If you have any particular characters or things that you want me to put in the letters, let me know in a review or a PM!**_

_**Super long rambling on my part here, sorry… I just have to point this out. I LOVE reviews. Reading your reviews make me do a mini dance and kill my boredom for 30 seconds. Thanks!**_

_**-Skittles**_

_**PS Thank you Fred Weasely! Your… Lack of criticism… Was helpful ;) -George**_


	2. A Ginger With a Soul, Ron

_**I am not JK Rowling, sorry to disappoint you all. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I had a ton of fun writing this chapter. Enjoy!**_

Dear Fan Fiction Writers,

I have a bloody soul, alright?! Would any of you say that my dead brother Fred didn't have a soul? Uh-huh. That's what I thought.

Now that we got that out of the way, I would like to mention that I'm not an envious Harry Potter wanna' be. Sure, I've been a little jealous of him from time to time, but we're way past that. Harry has always been my best friend. And as He pointed out, some (*cough* ANY AND ALL *cough*) of your ships get out of hand. Unlike Harry, I can't understand how you could get so confused. Herron is so bloody stupid! And that thing that someone made up for me and Snape. I won't even go there. Bloody hell.

One last thing. I am not a rude, whiny, spoiled brat. I love my family and friends. I would never treat Hermione badly, nor would I cheat on her. Anything that might have been between me and Lavender was when we were bloody 6th years! I respect the people around me. I love Hermione. End of topic.

Blame the fiery Irish genes I got from my mother if you have a problem with my attitude.

A ginger with a soul,

Ron Weasely

P.S. Dramione writers: I'm watching you…

_**Oh my gosh, I had fun writing this. It is much easier to keep Ron in character than it was with Harry. Also, Fred Weasely, didn't I write you over half a page of criticism? It's **__**me**__**, for Isildur's sake! Thanks for all the ideas to everyone, both online and at Hogwarts (my buddies in Gryfinclaw) even though most of you won't be reading this because if it's anything in my own words you don't think it's worth reading *cough*BECKENDORF!*cough*… Wow I ramble way to much… Oops. Please don't forget to review! Suggestions are always appreciated.**_

_**.PS. Sorry for all my rants on ships. I don't really hate them, but I don't see the point in stuff like "I ship PERCABETH!" Can't it just be "I like Percy and Annabeth?" And I'm sorry, but Snumbledore will have to go…**_


End file.
